Science Error
by IamDragonFury
Summary: A science experiment of Princess Bubblegum's goes wrong, resulting in Prince Gumball being turned into a rat, and Marceline is the only one who can reverse the affect.
1. Chapter 1

Science Error

Chapter 1

I don't know how I got this idea.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum was at Marceline's house, searching the Vampire Queen's inventory for something to use in her newest experiment.

"Thank you for let me borrow some supplies, Marceline." Bubblegum said, looking through the kitchen.

"It's fine," Marceline said, sitting on her couch, "I don't use some of the stuff I got lyin' around."

"Where do you get all of this stuff?" Bubblegum asked.

"I know people." Marceline stated.

Bubblegum found a vile of some kind of liquid.

"Can I use this?" PB asked.

"Go for it." Marceline said.

"Thank you." Bubblegum said, heading for the door.

"Just don't..." Marceline called, but PB left before she could finish, "drink it."

When Bubblegum was gone, Marceline resumed her channel surfing.

**~PB's Castle~**

Princess Bubblegum was in her lab, making a new creation.

She finished it by pouring in the contents of the vile she had gotten from Marceline into the lab flask.

"All done." PB said, holding up a lab flask with her creation in it.

Now all she needed was someone to test it on.

"Cinnamon Bun?" Bubblegum called.

But Cinnamon Bun would not come to her.

"Peppermint Butler?" PB called again.

Peppermint Butler would not come either.

"Oh, Manfried?" Bubblegum called.

Out in the main hall the three were staying far away from the lab.

"I'm not going in there." Cinnamon Bun said.

"Me neither," Peppermint Butler said, "last time she used me as a lab rat, I lost my eye sight for three days."

"Let's go before she comes after us." Manfried said tensely.

Then they fled the castle.

Back in the lab, PB realized that none of them were coming.

"Fine," Bubblegum huffed, "I'll call someone who will do whatever I ask

Princess Bubblegum picked up her phone and dialled it.

"Hello, Bubba." PB said.

Moments later, Prince Gumball was over at her castle.

"So, what do you want me to do?" he asked.

PB held up the concoction she created.

"Drink this and let me see what happens." she stated.

"What's it for?" Gumball wondered.

"My intention is for it to heighten the senses." Bubblegum said.

PG looked at the stuff uncertainly.

"What..." he responded.

"Drink it!" PB prompted.

"Fine." Gumball said.

He drank the stuff quickly.

They waited at least a minute.

"Anything?" Bubblegum wondered.

"No." PG said.

"Huh, weird." Bubblegum said.

She turned away to think for a moment.

"Maybe I didn't measure everything right." she mused.

Just then, she heard Gumball whining and squealing frantically.

"Gummers?" PB spoke.

When she turned back around, she flinched.

In Gumball's place she saw a pink rat, the same size as science.

"Bonnie!" the rat yelled, revealing that it _was _Gumball.

"AHH!" Bubblegum uttered, "Oh Grod! I turned my boyfriend into a rat!"

"I don't wanna be a rat!" Prince Gumball responded, "What was in that stuff?"

"You know, carrot juice, ciprofloxacin, and...well...I did barrow something from..." PB voiced.

At that moment, Marceline entered the castle.

"Hey Bubblegum, I didn't get to tell you earlier," the Vampire Queen said, "but don't drink that..."

Then she noticed PG in rat form.

"Oh..." Marceline replied, "nevermind."

"Why am I a rat?" Gumball questioned.

"It was transformation potion." Marceline said.

"Okay," PG replied, "but why a _rat?_"

"Well, what were you doing when you ingested it?" Marceline asked.

"Nothing," Gumball said, "all I did was glance at Science." Referring to Bubblegum's pet rat.

"That may have something to do with it." Marceline said.

Bubblegum picked Gumball up off the ground.

"How do we reverse this?" PB wondered.

"Well, see there actually isn't a counteracting potion for it." Marceline said.

"I don't wanna be stuck like this forever!" Prince Gumball whined.

"You won't be stuck like that forever," Marceline said, "just give me a day or so to come up with a plan."

"Ah." PG groaned.

"Bye." Marceline said, flying out of the castle.

As soon as she was gone, there was an awkward silence.

Bubblegum looked at the rat PG in her hand, who looked very unamused.

"Love you..." Princess Bubblegum said awkwardly.

"Uh huh." Prince Gumball said flatly.

* * *

More stuff will come.

I don't even know where I got this idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Science Error

Chapter 2

More stuff.

* * *

While Marceline was busy drawing up a solution to the science/magic mixup, Princess Bubblegum kept rat Prince Gumball at her castle.

Currently, the gum royals were Bubblegum's lab.

Bubblegum was holding Gumball in her hand.

"How long am I going to be like this?" Prince Gumball questioned, looking at his tiny rat paws.

"I already established that," Princess Bubblegum said, "I. Don't. Know."

"What am I supposed to do?" PG said.

"You will stay here until the affect is reversed." Bubblegum said.

"When will that be?" Gumball wondered.

"I'm not going to repeat myself," PB sighed, "bottom line, only Marceline knows how to fix this. And don't ask me when because you know what my response will be."

Gumball gave her a pouty rat face.

"Aww, don't look at me like that, Bubzy." Bubblegum said, "If I can keep a real rat alive for years, then surely I can keep you alive until this is fixed."

She kissed him on his rat head.

"There, feel better now?" she wondered.

"No, I'm still a _rat_!" PG whined.

"Well complaining about it is not going to get you changed back." Bubblegum stated.

She set him on her lab counter.

Bubblegum was trying to find out what was in the vile that she added to her creation that had changed Gumball into a rat.

Gumball sat on the counter, until he noticed Bubblegum's pet rat Science, who had somehow made her way out of her terrarium, looking at him.

"What are you looking at?" PG uttered.

Science ran up and started sniffing him.

"Ah, hey, too close." Gumball said.

Science put her paws on him.

"No, get away!" PG said frantically.

He started running around the counter and Science tried to chase him down.

"Bubblegum, help! I don't wanna lose my virginity to a rat!" Gumball yelled.

"Oh! No, bad Science," Bubblegum uttered, "you cannot mate with Momma's temporarily transformed boyfriend!"

She put Science back in her cage and picked Gumball up off the counter.

"Sorry, honey," PB said, "I forgot I taught her how to get out of her habitat."

"Why?" Gumball questioned.

"I went a little overboard on training her." Bubblegum stated.

"Oh Grod, it's like a bad dream." PG sighed.

"Don't worry," Bubblegum said, "everything will be just fine, for the time being you can stay in this."

She put him in a spare terrarium.

"Oh," Gumball groaned, "if the other princes hear about this, I'm never gonna live it down."

* * *

I doubt this story will be too awful long.


	3. Chapter 3

Science Error

Chapter 3

Still going.

* * *

It was nighttime at Princess Bubblegum's Castle.

She decided to keep rat PG in her bedroom during the night, figuring that it would be safer.

Currently, Bubblegum was on the phone with Marceline.

"So how long do you think it will take you to find a way to reverse this thing?" PB asked.

"I'm working on it," Marceline answered, "at most it may take like...three days."

"You're sure?" Bubblegum replied.

"Pretty sure," Marceline said, "I'll see what happens."

"Great..." Bubblegum replied.

"I'm gonna get back to work now," Marceline said, "so try and keep yourself together."

"Right." Bubblegum said.

With that, she hung up her phone.

Prince Gumball was in his terrarium in Bubblegum's bedroom.

Princess Bubblegum opened the door.

"I have news." she said.

"Is it good news?" Gumball asked.

"It's news." PB stated.

Bubblegum shut the bedroom door behind her.

"Marceline said that she may have a solution to your...predicament...in three days, at most." she said.

"I have to spend three days like this?" PG responded.

"At most." Bubblegum replied.

"Waaahh!" Gumball whined.

"Oh come on, don't be like that." PB said.

"I can't live like a rat." PG said dismally.

"It's not like you have to live like a sewer rat," Bubblegum assured, "you'll live like a pet, which is better, because animals usually live longer in captivity."

"The average life span of a rat si two to three years." Gumball stated flatly.

"Hey, some of them have been lucky enough to live for up to five to eight years." Bubblegum said.

"Regardless, this is not going to be fun," PG replied, "how am I suppose to bathe?"

"Rats tend to lick themselves, dearest." Bubblegum answered.

"Ah, it never ends!" Gumball whined.

"Again, that whining is not going to help." PB sighed.

* * *

More stuff to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Science Error

Chapter 4

More stuff.

* * *

Morning came around.

Princess Bubblegum woke up and looked at PG's terrarium.

Gumball was awake and did not look happy.

"Morning," PB voiced, "how'd you sleep?"

"Terrible!" Gumball uttered.

"Okay." Bubblegum replied.

"It was awful," PG lamented, "having to sleep on a glass floor, and at an angle."

"Why didn't you just lay flat?" Bubblegum asked.

"I tried once," Gumball said, "but I got stuck for five minutes, after that I couldn't do it again."

"Sorry." PB said.

"Meh.." Gumball voiced, "the worst part is there is very little room to move around in here."

He started running into the glass, then he stopped and started muttering.

Bubblegum reached into the terrarium and pulled PG out.

"Why don't we go see Marceline?" she suggested.

PB put on her lab coat and went to Marceline's cave while rat Gumball rode in her lab coat pocket.

"Tell me," Gumball asked, "is this demeaning, or just easy?"

"Honestly...it's kinda funny." Bubblegum admitted.

She walked up the deck to Marceline's house and knocked on the front door.

"It's open." Marceline said from inside.

Bubblegum opened the door and walked inside.

Marceline was looking through a large book of magic.

"Hey." she said.

Before Bubblegum could say anything, Gumball crawled out of her pocket and jumped into Marceline's hands.

"Change me back!" he said impatiently, "Change me back! Change me back..._now_!"

Just then, Marceline's dog Schwabl, who was laying on the couch, saw rat Gumball and started growling.

The poodle got up and started barking.

"No, down doggy, down!" PG said anxiously.

Marceline wacked the dog on the head.

"Bad dog, go lay down!" she scolded.

Schwabl hung his head and dismally walked over and layed under the instand by the couch.

"Good news," Marceline said, "I have found a way to change you back."

"Yay!" PG said happily.

"Bad news," Marceline added, "I can't do it until tomorrow."

"WAAHHHH!" Gumball whined aloud.

* * *

A couple more chapters I think.


	5. Chapter 5

Science Error

Chapter 5

Here's another chapter.

* * *

**~PB's Candy Castle~**

Princess Bubblegum was standing out in her castle yard with Lady Rainicorn, while PG walked around on the ground.

"One more day," Bubblegum said, "that's a good thing."

"I hope I don't have to be a rat much longer," Gumball said, "I don't wanna end up getting fat."

"I have no idea what that has to do with anything." PB replied.

Just then Lord Monochromicorn arrived at the castle.

"Hi Lord Mo-Chro." Bubblegum said.

"Annyeonghaseyo." Lady Rainicorn said, greeting Mo-Chro.

Lord Monochromicorn greeted them back in morse code, and then he asked where PG was.

Gumball ran in front of LM.

"Mo-Chro!" he said excitedly.

When Mo-Chro saw the rat he neighed loudly and started stomping his hoof, trying to crush it.

"Mo-Chro," Gumball called trying to avoid getting squished, "it's me!"

Lady Rainicorn flew down in front of LM.

"Geuman!" Lady voiced in her language, "Jwiga Gumball ibnida!"

Mo-Chro stopped and looked down at the rat.

Gumball smiled and waved his rat paw.

Lord Monochromicorn leaned down and sniffed rat Gumball, once he recognized his master's scent, he nudged him affectionately.

"Ha, I missed you too, pal." Gumball said.

"It's a long story," PB said, "Lady, why don't you explain it to him."

Lady Rainicorn nodded.

"Marceline eseo billinmabeob-ui seongbun-eul pohammyoyag eulo inhae peulinseu Gumball jigeum-eunjwi ibnida." La-Ra explained.

Mo-Chro looked at Bubblegum, who nodded.

"Okay." LM replied in morse code.

* * *

Not too much longer now.


	6. Chapter 6

Science Error

Chapter 6

More stuff.

In the last chapter I tried to have Lady speaking in Korean by using the Google translator, so sorry if it was inaccurate, but I swear, none of those were random words made up by me, I'm not like that.

* * *

**~Princess Bubblegum's Castle~**

Princess Bubblegum was in her bedroom, with Prince Gumball in his rat terrarium.

"Now I see why rats have so many babies," Gumball voiced, "because, there are so many things in the world that can take'em out!"

"Well," Bubblegum said, "they are pretty close to the bottom of the food chain."

"Ugh..." PG groaned.

"Aw, it's okay, my saccharine sweetie," Bubblegum said, patting PG's rat head, "tomorrow, you will be back to normal."

"I hope." Gumball said.

"For now, just find a way to entertain yourself." PB told him.

"How?" Gumball wondered.

"Try out your wheel." Bubblegum suggested.

Gumball looked at the rodent wheel in his cage.

"I suppose my dignity can take another hit." he sighed.

PG jumped on the wheel and started running.

"Okay," he panted, "this isn't so bad."

Bubblegum watched him run on the wheel.

Then she started laughing.

"Oh, I'm _so _glad you think this is funny," Gumball said emotionally, "it's all your fault."

"I can't argue with that." Bubblegum replied.

PG was still running.

"Oh," heasked anxiously, "how do I stop?"

"Just stop running." PB told him.

"Ah! I can't stop!" he yelled, still running.

"Just stop moving your feet." Bubblegum instructed.

Gumball stopped running, but the wheel was still going, and he ended up getting spun around like a sock in a washing machine until it stopped spinning.

"There," Bubblegum said awkwardly, "see, you stopped."

"Quad G(Grob Gob Glob Grod) hates me." Gumball stated.

* * *

One more chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Science Error

Chapter 7

Last chapter.

* * *

The next day Princess Bubblegum and Prince Gumball were waiting for Marceline in PB's lab.

"Where is she?" Gumball wondered impatiently.

"She's coming," Bubblegum assured, "calm down."

"I'm tired of being a rodent!" Gumball said.

Bubblegum picked him up off the lab table.

"And can we move to a different room?" Gumball requested, "I don't trust that rat." referring to Science the rat, who was watching intently from her cage.

"Yeah, alright." PB said.

They went to the main hall.

Eventually, Marceline arrived.

"I'm here..." she said.

"Change me back, _NOW!" _Gumball uttered.

"Hold on, more news." Marceline replied.

"Grod! Why?" PG whined.

"Here it is," Marceline explained, "you are getting turned back right now, see the reversal isn't a potion, it's a regular spell."

"Okay." Gumball said.

"Yeah, and it's a spell that I can't exactly do yet." Marceline continued.

"...Uh, 'kay?" Gumball replied.

"So I had to get the only person around that we know who can do the spell." Marceline informed.

"...Huh?" Gumball said in response.

It was then Marshall Lee came in.

"'Sup, Pink Mess?" he said.

"Oh...man." PG said, mortified.

"Come here." Marshall instructed.

He took rat PG.

"Ha ha," the vampire bantered, "oh, isn't he precious."

Marshall started poking Gumball's rat head.

"Eh! Stop it." PG whined.

"Ha ha ha," Marshall laughed, "talk about a memorable day."

"Come on man, it's been excrutiating enough living as a rat," Gumball begged, "please, just change me back."

"Okay." Marshall said.

He tossed PG in the air.

"Ad normalis." Marshall stated.

With that, Gumball turned back to normal.

"Oh! Yes!" he said happily, "I'm not a rat anymore!"

"Yay!" PB said, gladly squeezing the prince.

"This situation does not leave this castle!" Gumball said firmly.

"A little late for that," Marshall Lee informed, "Mo-Chro's been telling everyone."

"Mo-Chro?" Gumball responded, "That traitor, I had to do him a disturbing favor."

"Oh well," Marshall Lee said, "my work here is done, come on Marceline, let's go take out that raccoon hiding under my house."

Then they left.

Bubblegum and Gumball stood there for several seconds.

"I'm never testing anything for you ever again." PG said dryly.

"'Kay." Bubblegum said.

She kissed his face.

"...Love you." she said playfully.

"Meh...ditto." Gumball muttered.

* * *

There, once again, not the greatest thing I have ever written, but...I wrote it anyway.

Ad normalis, according to the questionable Google Translator, supposedly means "To Normal, or Back to Normal" in Latin, though I'm not 100% sure.


End file.
